


Calm chaos

by batmanandtimelords



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmanandtimelords/pseuds/batmanandtimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is just floating through college, waiting to leave. As his dad grows even more ill, he must come to the realization that he must take over the company. Enter Loki, a gangly mythology student. They meet over a bean bag chair and form a strange relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers

I really didn't want to go to class. After a nice night of drinking and finding a lady to spend the rest of my evening with, class was the last thing on my mind. Speaking of that girl, she groaned and rolled over to me. Tammy? Rachel? What was it again? I don't care just go away. "Morning Tony." She purred. Oh great, she remembered my name. "Oh, you are young. Just how young are you?" Not how old are you? Bad sign. I peeled my eyes open to see an about twenty-four year old woman on my bed. Shit. I wasn't even twenty yet.

"Um like twenty?" I lied, my voice was rough. She shrugged. Total lie, I'm only nineteen, have been for about a week. She got up and collected her clothes.

"Well it was a nice night, call me sometime." She smiled and left a note on my bedside. Yea right. I listened to her leave. I groaned loudly and sat up.

"Jarvis, what time is it?" I asked aloud.

"Ten A.M. sir." The voice told me. I groaned again. I could still make to my first class, sadly. I don't even know why I went to college, I barely went to class. Not like I needed to. I crawled out of bed and grabbed some Tylenol and some clothes.

"Eh, works." I shrugged when I looked in the mirror. Jeans and a shirt, good enough. I combed my hair quickly and grabbed my wallet and keys. "Jarvis don't wait up." I called.

"Yes sir." I heard as I closed the door to my apartment. I didn't do dorm rooms. I had a roommate a one point but, he left. Something about too many girls and me talking to my apartment, I don't know. Anyways, the morning was cold and gloomy, typical of Seattle. My car, a classic Mustang, was waiting for me. I popped in and sped off towards the school.

When I got there, I had about two minutes to get to my class. I walked towards the science building and made it just as the clock hit 10:30. My professor, Mr. Spindel , came in. He was a spidery man with big glasses.

"Good morning class." He called in his creaky voice. And begin an hour and a half of doodling and deadpanning answers. Finally, he let the class go. I grabbed my backpack and walked out. Steve came racing up behind me.

"Tony! Wait up!" He called, weaving in and out of people. I slowed for three seconds before I kept moving. Finally, he caught up to me. "You could have waited longer!" He gasped. I simply shrugged. "Lookin' rough there Stark. Tough night?" Steve winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Steve none of your business." I grumbled. He laughed and we went to the Commons area. We both had about an hour of free time before we had some math class. We met up with Bruce and Natasha.

"Hey! Where's Hawkeye?" Steve asked as we came closer to the two. Bruce shrugged and Nat didn't answer. Uh oh. "What did birdbrain do this time?" I asked Nat. She turned her glare onto me.

"He didn't remember our anniversary." She deadpanned. Smooth. I shook my head.

"What an idiot." Steve snorted. Nat had some better words for him.

"More like a dick. Or a douche. Or both." She gritted out. We all agreed. Bruce was digging in his satchel for something.

"Whatcha lookin for Brucie?" I asked, leaning over to look in. He pulled out a small box.

"Nat, Clint wanted me to give this to you today. He got pulled away by family for something." Bruce held out the box. Nat picked up the box and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a small, black widow spider on it. Next to the spider was a feather. Nat's face cracked with a huge grin. "Its amazing." She whispered. Steve helped her put it on. We chatted about where CLint went for about twenty minutes before Steve whined about being hungry.

"Steve you are always hungry." I joked, jabbing him in the ribs. He rolled his eyes.

"And you are always drunk." He snapped back. Silence. Anger boiled in my belly. Nat placed her hand on my shoulder. "Sorry Tony I didn't mean that." Steve quickly said.

"Whatever." I stalked off towards the library. I heard them shouting for me to come back. I ignored it and tossed the door open. Inside it was cool and lit well. There were small clusters of people here and there. I went to the far left corner where there was a large beanbag chair and flopped into it. A stack of books sat next to it. I looked at them. They were about mythology, Egyptian, Greek, Roman, Norse all of that.

"Excuse me, I do believe those are mine." A voice said from above. I looked up and Jesus. The boy, man above me was tall and pale with long, black hair. His eyes, those eyes were a brilliant green. Tall cheekbones made his face have a regal appearance to it.

"Oh, um, sorry." I stammered. Get a hold of yourself Stark! I stood up quickly, coming face to chin with him. Jesus he's tall! "I'll just um, leave now." I stepped around him. Wait." He placed a thin hand on my arm.

"What's your name?" He asked, tilting his head down.

"Um, Stark, Tony Stark." I quickly stammered out. He smiled softly.

"I'm Loki." He replied. I nodded. Great, can I leave now before something really dumb comes out of my mouth? "Did you want to stay? Cause I can move if you want me too." He pointed his thumb to the beanbag chair.

"No!" I whisper shouted. He started back at that. "Um no you can stay. I was just leaving." I covered it up nicely. Real sooth there Stark. He nodded.

"Well if you are sure." Loki sighed, turning to his pile of books. "Alright well, see you around then." I gave a small wave. He smiled and nodded to me. I got out of there as fast as I could. I feel like an idiot. Getting worked up over a pretty guy. Jesus, get it together Stark! You can't be stumbling over words because of one hot guy! But, he wasn't hot, he was beautiful. Could men be beautiful? Because he was. Steve came jogging up to me.

"Stark! Are you still angry?" He asked, stopping in front of me. Oh right, I'm suppose to be mad at Steve.

"Nah not anymore." I shrugged. Steve grinned.

"Great! Cause, I'm still hungry and I maxed out my student lunch card again." He ducked his head sheepishly. I chuckled.

"Good job Steve. Don't worry, I'll help you out. Just put it on your tab." I grinned. Steve laughed and wen went to the school cafe.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony bump into each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's POV

I didn't expect to find a boy in my chair. If I did it would have been Thor or Coulson but not Tony Stark. I'd heard of him Hell, everyone had. Or at least his father Howard Stark. I had forgotten that the genius prodigy went to this college. And to find him looking through my pile of books was quite a shock. I had to admit, the boy had a certain charm about him that is hard to miss. Once he left I flopped into the beanbag chair, happy to sink into it. With one of the Greek books propped on my giraffe legs, I read. With no classes today, my day was booked with books.

"Loki! Brother!" Thor tried to whisper-hiss. Of course, Thor couldn't whisper to save his life. Ms. Vine glared at him then, me. I stood and stalked over to my golden haired brother.

"Thor what do you want?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes.  _Please be important this time._  Usually he came to me with "exciting news" which really turned out to him finding a cute puppy or something like that. Thor grinned at me.

"I found a male willing to date you." He grinned. My jaw dropped.  _What?!_  The last boyfriend I had tried to beat me senseless. No thank you, didn't need that noise. Leave me with my books.

"What? Thor are you crazy? Do you remember Josh?" I snapped at him, throwing my hands up. Thor's face crashed down, making his puppy face.  _Now I'm in trouble._  That face got me in so much trouble as a child.

"Please Loki? This boy, he is nice and kind. Like you." He tried. Adding in the face.  _Well shit._  I couldn't say no to Thor, neither could the rest of the world. I sighed deeply.

"Alright. Fine. I'll meet this guy." Thor's grin widened. "Only because it will stop the puppy face." I pointed out. Thor grinned again.

"You won't regret this brother!" Thor called as he galloped out of the library. I sighed again and dropped into the beanbag chair.

XxXx

I really didn't want to go to this. First off, Thor wouldn't tell me anything about this guy except that he was nice and kind.  _Kinda the same thing there Thory._  But whatever. Thor had told me to dress better then I do. Which was usually torn up jeans and random shirts I found at thrift shops. So, I grabbed the less holey jeans and a plain black shirt. I tried to tame my hair but that's impossible.  _Yea, that works._  I shrugged and looked at my phone. It was only 6:30, I was meeting the guy at seven.  _Looks like I can read for a little bit. Yay._  I dropped onto my twin bed, grabbed one of the Roman books and propped it on my giraffe legs.

"Loki can you open the door? I locked myself out again!" My roommate, Bruce called. I sighed and twisted the door open for him. He smiled at me. "Thanks." I nodded and looked at the clock. 6:45.  _Fine._  I set my book down and grabbed my shoes. "Where you going?" Bruce asked, fixing his glasses.

"Thor set me up with some guy." I replied. Bruce chuckled. I threw a book at him. It missed and thumped the wall behind him.

"Shut up Bruce! He could be really nice." I was defending a guy I'd never met before. Bruce sobered up.

"You're right Lok, I'm sorry but really? Thor set you up?" He raised an eyebrow. I shrugged sheepishly. "Alright. Let me know how that goes." He waved a dismissive hand at me.

"I will." I skipped out of the room and walked out of the building. The night was cool and I wished I had my hoodie. I hunched up my shoulders at the breeze that blew every once and a while. Finally, I got to the school's coffee shop. Inside was warm and smelled like coffee and wood. I found a table and sat. Thor said the guy would find me.

After five minutes of waiting, a guy came up to my table. I looked up at him. He was pretty plain looking, light brown hair, blue eyes and glasses. "Loki?" He asked. I nodded. He sat down across from me. "My name is Jeff." He replied.  _Boring name._  I thought. We chatted easily, he was majoring in English, I in Mythology. We each drank about two cups of our preferred drink, coffee for my, hot chocolate for him. We left at about nine, Jeff giving me a quick hug. I nodded and said I would talk to him soon. We departed.  _Well, that was boring._ I walked back to the dorms, kicking a rock down the sidewalk.

I was almost to the dorms when I heard someone crying. At least I think it was crying. I turned to the left and saw that guy from earlier.  _Tony Stark?_  I nudged his shoulder. He turned to look at me. His brown eyes were rimmed red, his nose was running. "Loki?" He asked, slurring.  _Drunk and crying._ I sighed and knelled next to him.

"What happened Tony?" I asked, placing my hand on his back. He flinched at it so I took it away.

"My dad." He slurred out, rubbing at his eyes. I nodded. "He-he's sick." Tony finished. I pulled him up.

"So you went and got drunk? How does that help him?" I asked, hooping an arm around his waist to keep him up. Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Do you live near here Tony?" He pointed in front of us.  _Helpful._

"My car is right there. I was..trying to see Bruce and I...fell."  _Makes sense now._

"Okay well you should go home you are pretty drunk right now." I told him. He staggered towards his car. I jogged after him, realizing I just told a drunk to drive home.  _He did drive this far._   _No. Can't let him drive._ "Tony! Let me drive you home." I grabbed his shoulder. He simply handed me the keys and staggered to the old Mustang parked crookedly. I made sure he was buckled up correctly before getting in the driver's seat. Luckily, it wasn't a stick shift. "um, where am I going?" I asked.

"To the Dream Street apartments." He muttered.  _Oh. Just down the street._  I nodded and sped towards the apartments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their little encounter.

**Tony**

I woke up in my bed, sorta. My torso was in the bed, my legs were not. They were thrown over the side, my shoes and jeans still on. I looked on the other side of my bed.  _No one else. Good sign._ My headache pulsed as I sat up. Suddenly, I heard someone in my kitchen. "Umm, Jarvis? Who the fuck is my apartment?" I questioned the ceiling.

"A Mister Loki, sir. Brought you in last night, sir." My sorta butler answered.  _Oh, library guy. Wait, what?_  I walked as swiftly as a hung over man could, to the kitchen. Loki had his hair in an awkward ponytail and he was dancing around the kitchen. I leaned on the wall to watch him. He would do long, sweeping steps between the stove and fridge.

"Having fun over there?" I asked, smirking. He spun around, clearly startled. pushed off the wall and walked to him.

"I'm sorry I just, got hungry." He told the floor. I shrugged.

"It's alright. Breakfast is wonderful to wake up too." I smiled, stepping around him to look at what he was making.  _Pancakes and bacon. Yum._

"I hope you like pancakes and bacon. There wasn't much in the fridge." He admitted. I knew that, I didn't eat much here.

"I love it!" I assured him. "And I think its burning." I pointed to the pancake pan. He spun and flipped the four pancakes quickly onto a plate. Then the bacon followed on one. He swept to the kitchen table. Somehow, he made a big enough hole to eat at it. He set two other plates, forks and glasses down. He then swept to the fridge and grabbed orange juice and milk. He held them up and down.

"Just orange juice please." I told him. He poured two glasses of orange juice and finally, sat. "So, um what happened last night?" I asked around a mouthful of pancakes.  _How dare you taste amazing!_  I cursed the pancakes. He poked at his pancakes for a minute before speaking.  _Oh God, what did I do?_

"I was going back to my dorm from a date and I found you in a bush drunk and crying. You told me you were trying to talk with Bruce and kinda flopped over." He smiled lightly at the last bit.  _Right. I remember some of that. The crying and Bruce part at least. Wait, did he say date?_

"Oh. Right. My dad is very sick right now and, he got worse yesterday." I told him, pulling into myself. I could feel the sympathy from Loki's eyes. I ate a piece of bacon and chewed in silence.

"I...I'm sorry." He finished. I flinched at those words. I hated those words.

**Loki**

I knew I shouldn't have said I'm sorry. It just came out even though I paused. I saw him flinch at those words.

" Its alright. Not your fault." Tony said, no emotion to his voice. We sat in awkward silence while we finished breakfast.

"I-I better go." I stood, set my plate and glass in the sink and walked out. Tony didn't stop me. "Uuuugh! I'm such an idiot!" I growled out as soon as I was in the elevator. The doors slid open and I dashed out. Lucky his apartment was five minutes from school.

The morning was brisk, the few joggers and dog-walkers still going strong were out.  _Now I really wish I had my hoodie._  I thought sadly as I walked on. When I got back to my dorms, Bruce was sprawled out on his bed.

"Bruce! Wake up!" I shouted, smacking his head with a pillow. He jolted up, ready to punch.

"What?! What's on fire!?" He asked quickly. I snorted and dropped onto my bed.

"Nothing. You just needed to get up." I smirked. He threw a pillow at me. "Hey now!" I swatted it away. Bruce laughed and put on his glasses.

"Where were you last night?" He asked. "Date go better then expected?" He waggled his eyebrows at me. I groaned and threw another pillow at him.

"No! You know I don't put out on the first date! What kinda man do you take me for?" I asked, touching my chest. "I'm hurt, Bruce." He laughed at me. "But really, I was helping Tony." Bruce stopped laughing.

"I didn't even know you knew him." He said. I shrugged.

"Not really. Met him in the library yesterday. Found him crying in a bush last night. Helped him home, no big deal." I played it off.

"Uuhhh big deal Lok. You spent the night with a wasted Tony Stark! If you were a lady then he would have been all over you like butter on pancakes!" Bruce exclaimed.  _A lady. Right._  My brain sighed as loud as it could. "Hey, don't go all sad on me." Bruce placed a hand on my shoulder. "He wasn't ll over you right? Cause if he was I would have to kick his ass." He set his jaw which made me giggle.

"No Hulk. He wasn't on my like butter on pancakes." I pushed him a little to get to the closest. "hey, need in the bathroom? Gonna take a shpwer." He shook his head and I jumped in. The hot water washed the weird night away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony brings Loki along to the hospital

**Loki**

After my shower, Bruce drug me to the coffee shop to meet with a tutor student. We went to a back left table where a small, shy looking boy sat. He was about sixteen. "Hi Josh." Bruce smiled at the boy.

"Hi Bruce. Who's he?" He pointed at me. Bruce turned to look at me quick.

"That's Loki. Ignore him." He dropped into a chair. I smacked him upside the head, and dropped into a chair. "Okay so, what have you been having trouble with this week?" I spaced Bruce and Josh out by playing a game on my phone. Someone tapped me on my shoulder. I jolted in shock and looked up. It was Tony.

"You looked bored." He whispered. I shrugged. "You wanna go to another table?" He jerked his thumb to an empty table.

"Sure." I grabbed my coffee and flicked to fingers at Bruce. He didn't pay attention but Josh waved a little. Tony quirked his eyebrows up at that. I shrugged.

"So, why were you with Brucie and the kid?" Tony asked as soon as we sat down.

"Bruce drug me here today for some reason. He tutors that kid." I pointed behind me. Tony nodded and took a drink. We turned the conversation to school, chatting about majors. He was majoring in business, minoring in mechanics. "why did you choose Mythology?" He asked, cocking his head.

"I always loved the Myth units in school, annoying my teachers with questions they didn't know the answers to." I smirk at that, Tony barked a laugh. "I decided oh about, tenth grade I wanted to learn more and discover more about the gods and goddesses." Another shrug." Here I am today." I gestured to around us. "Why did you pick your's?" I returned the question. He smirked.

"Easy. My father, as you know, runs Stark Industries. He's sick so, I must pick up the company when he passes. They seemed like the obvious choices."  _Oh. I feel stupid._ "Good enough answer for you?" He raised one eyebrow.

"I suppose. Not as wonderful as mine of course but, it'll do." I fake sighed, making him giggle. About an hour later, my phone beeped loudly. "Damn." I cursed under my breath.

"What? Time to save the world?" Tony joked. I nodded.

"Yup. Time to save the world, one book at a time." I stood and collected my things.

"Were do you work?" He asked as we moved out of the coffee shop. I noticed Bruce and Josh had already left.

"Bernie's Book Nook downtown." I pointed in the general direction. He snorted at the name. "Yea the name is crap but the place is nice and so is Bernie." I shrugged. "Nice seeing you." I flicked a wave and walked towards the dorms.

"Wait, Loki!" Tony called. I turned to see him jogging up. "Here." He handed me a tiny piece of paper. "Do with that what you will." He stuck his hands in his pockets, shrugged and turned away. "See ya." He called over his shoulder.

As I walked to the dorms, I undid the paper. It was a phone number.  _Score one for Loki._  I thought as I got in my car and drove downtown.

**Tony**

Okay, I planted the number. Now, the waiting game. Actually the, go-see-dad-and-try-not-to-cry-and-scream-plus-wait -for-Loki-to-call game. Catchy title I think. Dad was resting and I was waiting outside. Doctor Malic was grabbing some test results to show me.

"Mr. Stark." Malic stood in front of me.

"Tony, please." I rose and shook his hand.  _Yuck, its all slick._

"Alright, Tony. The test results are mixed. Its not cancer. We know that for a fact."  _Oh thank God._ "Or, really anything. We don't know what it is." Malic pulled into himself.

"What? What do you mean you don't know!? You're a doctor correct?" I cried, throwing my hands up.

"Well yes, I am-"

"Then you should know!" I cut him off quickly. Malic flinched at the words.

"Tony, doctors don't know everything yet. It could be a new strain on disease that we haven't encountered yet. It could be a million things. We just don't know yet." He stressed the word 'yet' like it would help.

"Please, just figure it out." I spun on my heel and stalked out, fuming.  _Alcohol. I need some Alcohol._ My brain decided. I dropped into my car and spun off towards the bar.

Xx

Four drinks later, I was feeling better. Two girls kept flirting with me and fluttering about, going from guy to guy. "Baby you just need to relax." One of them said.  _Ginger? I think._  Ginger placed her hand high on my thigh. "C'mon, let's go to your place." She whispered in my ear, her teeth nibbling on my earlobe. I hooked a loose arm around her waist and drug her to my car. She grabbed her friend and towed her along. They were giggling and snorting before we got in the apartment. Once we were in though, they grew serious, like this was profession. We stumbled back into the bedroom, half of my clothes already tore off by their cat-like claws.

xX

Morning brought a giant hangover and, two chicks huddled into me. I looked down to see glitter all over my chest.  _Great._ I hopped into the shower and scrubbed vigorously to get all that craft STDs off me. I got out, a towel wrapped tightly around my waist and padded into the room. Ginger and Star (i think) were waking up.

"Hey pretty, ready for round four?" Ginger smirked wickedly at me.

"Nope. Please leave as soon as you can. Take all personal belongings for once they are left, you never get them back. Have a nice day ladies." I repeated what Jarvis said to all guests. Their mouths dropped open. I made the shooing motion with my hands. They grabbed their clothes, put them on and stalked out. "Bye!" I wiggled my fingers at them. I got four middle fingers. "Not morning girls then?" I asked my room.

"Apparently not sir." Jarvis chimed in. I shrugged and yanked on some sweatpants and an old band t-shirt. Sunday, lazy day. I grabbed my laptop and fell onto the couch. Jarvis turned the T.V. onto the news and let it run as background noise. Around noon my phone rung.

"Yo?" I answered.

"Um, hi is this Tony?" Loki asked nervously over the line.

"Lok! Wondering when you would ring." I smiled and leaned back.

"Oh thank God! I was hoping it would be you." Loki rambled. I chuckled.

"Why would I give you a fake number?" I asked. If I could see him I'm sure his pale face would be bright red.

"I don't know." Loki admitted.

"Want to come over and hang out? I'm really bored." I asked, praying he would say yes.

"Um, sure. Now?" He asked, a tiny hint of panic in his voice.

"Yes sure." I shrugged.

"Okay. See you in a few." He hung up.

"Jarvis, please find a good movie about myths." I called quickly.

"Yes sir."


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy fluff

**Loki**

To be honest, I was nervous about going over to Tony's.  _Why are you nervous? You're going over there to hang out!_  My brain argued. But still, I spent five minutes making sure what I wore was not too fancy or too casual. I like that in between stage, gives you enough class and not to pass in society today. When I got to his apartment building, I was almost shaking. He rang me in and swept the door open. Tony was in sweatpants and a band shirt, opposite to my loose jeans and semi-nice shirt.

"Someone is fancy for a Sunday." He grinned, gesturing me to enter. I stepped in and he shut the door behind me. The apartment was cleaner then the last time I'd been over.

"I like this outfit thank you very much." I snapped playfully at him. He raised his hands up. "Much nicer this time, not trying to drag up here." I smirked. Tony's head ducked.

"Yea well Jarvis cleaned it a bit. Didn't you?" Tony called fondly to the ceiling. I chuckled at that.

"Yes sir." The voice stated. Loki couldn't get use to that. Tony led him to a large living room with a giant T.V. in it. A long, black couch stretched in front of it, a chipped wooden coffee table placed awkwardly between the two large things. A bowl of popcorn, a bag of Red Vines, M&Ms and, Swedish Fish sat on the battered table.

"I had no idea what your preferred movie watching snack was so I just-" Tony shrugged, his face reddening a bit. I smiled softly at the shorter man.

"Well, I love them all. Especially Swedish Fish." I snatched the large bag of all red gummy fish up and popped two in my mouth. Tony shook his head and jumped over the couch, landing on it. A remote popcorned up into his head. "Practice that did you?" I challenged. Tony snorted.

"Of course!" He cried. I fell back onto the couch, sinking in.

"Why does it have to be so comfortable?" I cried, throwing my hands up. Tony bent over laughing,

"Why are you shouting abuse at the couch?" He asked.

"Its too comfortable to be real that's why!" I kicked it with my heel ,making a thump. Tony glared at me for a moment. "Now abusing the furniture. Tsk tsk Mr. Loki." He wiggled a finger at me. I giggled. "Publishable offense that is." Tony informed me. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh is it?" I dared. He nodded. I sent my heel back again. Tony tsked again.

"now Mt'Loki, I like you. I really do but, if you kick my couch one more time I will have to punish you." There was a glint in his eyes, something I loved to see. I sent my heel back once more. Tony sighed loudly. "I didn't want to do this Mr. Loki but, you leave me no choice." Tony stood. "Jarvis, engage Revenge." Tony called out.

"Yes sir." Jarvis answered back. Tony moved quickly from the room. Horrible, ear-shredding music came on. My eardrums, oh my poor eardrums. Ten minutes of this before Tony came back to save me.

"You done?" He asked, a wicked smile stretched on his face. I almost killed him.

"I hate you." I ground out. Tony grinned wickedly.

"That's the point." He turned away and turned on the movie. I laughed when I saw the Disney castle. We watched Hercules, alternating who got to grab Swedish Fish and the other snacks. We sang loudly to the songs, knowing all of them. A few times, Tony or I would hook our arms around the back of the couch, fingers brushing the other's shoulders. Sometimes boldly, others cautious. Tony was all confidence, even tapping his fingers to an unknown rhythm in my shoulder for a minute or two. I was more cautious, my fingertips barely touching his shoulder before drawing away.

At one point, my arm slung over the back, Tony reached up and hooked our fingers together. After Hercules, Tony went to the bathroom and came back, telling Jarvis to put on another Disney movie. Aladdin started. I grinned gleefully. "Happy?" He asked. I nodded vigorously.

"This is my favorite Disney movie of all time!" I gushed, wiggling a bit. Tony laughed sorta at me and with me.

"Oooh Loki." He folded our hands together again as the opening song started. He didn't care that I could recite each and every word, almost matching the voices. He sang the songs as well though, not as loud as me. I don't think that's possible. By Prince Ali, the popcorn had disappeared, left to the kernels. Jarvis popped more, Tony retrieved it.

After Aladdin, we braked for stretching and wandering around his apartment. He showed me what I saw in the dark that night. I held up a finger and went to the restroom.

**Tony**

Goddammit. This day just made me fall of Loki even more. Watching him belt out to Disney songs and recite and entire movie word of word didn't help anything, And the way he was so cautious when he touched me, like I was going to break. Even the way he ate Swedish fish made me love him more! He bit the heads off first and slowly moved down to the tail, folding it before finishing it. Even as he spoke the lines, he did this. His long fingers holding the gummy fish like it was made of glass.

"Ready for the next one?" I asked as soon as he came out of the restroom. His green eyes lit up a bit when he saw me.  _Does he know they do that? Do mine?_  He nodded and we went back to the living room. Jarvis started my favorite Disney movie, The Lion King. We sang and quoted and became more comfortable with each other. By the wildebeest scene, Loki's head lay in my lap. My fingers went through his longish hair, pulling lightly at tangles.

"I'm tired." Loki yawned, his body going rigid as he pushed his arms and legs out. His long fingers curled and uncurled, as did hos toes probably. I continued to card through his hair. "That's not helping Tony." He whined. I chuckled.

"So sleep, I won't do anything." I told him. H flicked his eyes at me. "I promise." I assured him. He nodded and wiggled about, trying to get comfy. When he settled, it didn't take long for him to be out. My fingers still in his hair, singing to Lion King under my breath.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff-a-luff

**Loki**

I woke up, the scent of cooking meat swirling in the apartment. A pillow stuck awkwardly under my head, no Tony in sight. The T.V. was on one of the music channels, a classic rock one. I sat up and ran my fingers through my messy hair. Tony was in the kitchen, scooting ground beef around a skillet, singing to himself. I wandered over to him, resting my chin on his shoulder. "Whatcha makin'?" I asked, my voice creaking.

"Tacos if that's fine." He replied, pointing to some taco shells.

"Yum, love me some tacos." I replied, opening the fridge to look for cheese and sour cream. I found cheese, no sour cream though. I shrugged and tossed the cheese on the counter. "How long was I out?" I asked as I watched him stir.

"About an hour or so. Your little snore is adorable." He smirked, twisting his head to look at me. I scoffed at him.

"I do not snore!" I protested, poking him in the side. He swung his hips to the other side and laughed.

"Darling you snore like a kitten." He then made little snoring noises that, I agree, are cute. I giggled at him.

"Alright, alright that is pretty cute." I agreed. "Meat is sizzling." I pointed over his shoulder.

"Shit!" He spun and stirred like a mad man. He carried the pan to the sink and strained the meat. "Dinner is served!" He swept his arm at the oven. I smiled and made myself two tacos. Tony looked nervous as I bit into the taco.

"Mmm these are good Tony." I praised. His eyes glowed a little.

"Thanks." He seemed to calm down and eat his own. He watched the Food Network and chattered about what they were making.

"Yuuuuuck who eats squid?" I asked, shuddering. Tony slowly raised his hand. "You do not!" I cried, pushing his hand down.

"Sometimes I do. When I go to Japan I do." He offered.  _Oh yeah, he has to travel._  " I'll have to leave you one of these days for a week or so. What wiil you do?" He wondered aloud. I shrugged. "You could do boring stuff. Maybe drink a billion things of coffee?" He teased. I poked him in the side. "Or, you could come with?" He smiled. 

"What?" I asked, looking up now. He nodded. "Tony I couldn't" He raised a hand. 

"Ah but you could." He pointed out. I shook my head. "Please? I get sooooo lonely on the flights and the hotels are suuper boring!" He pawed at my arm. I sighed. 

"Alright. I'll go with you." He grinned and kissed me softly. "Should have said yes sooner." I mummbled. He chuckled and continued to kiss me. 

"Yes, this could have been longer if you said yes earlier." He smirked. I tried my own puppy-dog eyes. He laughed at me. "Not the best darling." He kissed me anyways. This time longer. His lips were soft but chapped, it was interesting. I looped my arms around his shoulders. His tongue swept at y lips, making them open. Our tongues danced together for a while before we remembered breathing was important.

"Why are you so wonderful?" I asked softly. He chuckled.

"No no darling, not wonderful. Just me." He told me. I shook my head.

"Nope, you are wonderful." I argued. He pulled back a bit.

"Everyone has flaws." He argued. I nodded.

**Tony**

I just wanted to kiss Loki all day. Sadly, I had a meeting. I rolled away from him around six and sighed. "Sorry darling, I got a meeting." I sighed. Loki sighed as well.

"Can't you just, skip it?" He asked, rolling on top of me. His blue eyes big. His long, slender fingers curled into my hair.

"Darling you are making it harder to leave." I gritted out. He leaned down and kissed me slowly.

"That's the point." He sneered against my mouth. I growled and kissed him, hard. I flipped us so he was below me. My hands raced up and down him, making him shudder. I pulled away slowly, Loki kissed trails down my neck.

"Darling," I managed to spit out." I really do have to leave." I told him. He pulled away and stuck out his bottom lip. "No, no don't do that. I promise, I'll be back as soon as I can. Just, stay here." I sat up and hopped off the couch.

"Just skip it." He whined.

"Sorry, I can't." I jammed my feet into my shoes. I leaned over the couch and kissed him quickly. "I'll be back soon."

"Have fun dear!" He grinned as I walked out.  _Wow._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot building

**Loki**

Waiting for Tony was harder then I thought. Jarvis was trying to help by playing T.V. and suggesting stuff to do. I shrugged him off, just wanting to sit. My brain pulled me in to think about the last few weeks.  _Okay, time to review was has happened. We met him, talked, met again, talked. Lots of talking I see. Then we had coffee, that was fun. Then we did this. Disney movies, tacos and kissing. Productive day we had here Loki. But, what does it mean? He ran out during the middle of kissing. Of course, he had a meeting. Or did he? Maybe he didn't. Oh, he invited you to Berlin with him. Swift moving Tony is. But, back to the whole meeting thing. Maybe he just went to see his dad? He is sick. Or it was a real meeting. Maybe he went to see his girlfriend. Many options to choose from here._ Oh shut up brain. Sometimes my brain could ramble for days, over thinking every second of my life. It made essays really hard.

"Sir, Tony is to arrive in ten minutes." Jarvis's voice piped up.

"Thanks Jarvis." I called, a grin spreading over my face. I ran my fingers through my snarl of black hair. The curls at the end didn't want to untangle, as usual. "Whatever." I grumbled. I heard a key in the door plus, some grumbles. Tony stepped in with a woman following him.  _See? I told you._  I forced that thought away and just sat on the couch, twiddling my thumbs.

"Hey Lok." Tony grinned at me. The woman behind glanced at me, nothing in her eyes. "This is Pepper, Pepper Potts. She works for Dad and helps him with stuff." Tony explained, pointing at her vaguely.  _Oh good._  I smiled at her now. She gave a little smile back and went to tapping on her phone. "I see no evidence of a crazy party, unless you can clean insanely fast." Tony smirked, leaning on the back of the couch.

"Nah, all the people and stuff is shoved in your room." I smirked back at him. He laughed and went to check. I looked over to Pepper and saw her eyes following him as he walked away.  _Confront her. No, don't do that. She works for him._ My brain couldn't decide what to do about Pepper. Tony came back, ruffling his hair back.

"They must be invisible." He decided. I nodded.

"Of course they are!" I told him. Pepper snorted. Tony glanced at her.

"Anything else Pepper?" He asked, a tiny shard of ice entering his words. She nodded.

"Yes, actually Tony. Mr. Stark wants you to visit today and help him with some paperwork for new weapons. He wants a report about the meeting." she told him. Tony groaned loudly and flopped on the couch, his head landing in my lap.

"Now?" He asked, closing his eyes. I ran my fingers lightly through his hair, seeing if that would help.

"Preferably, yes." She said, tapping more things into her phone.

"No. I just got home." Tony whined. His fingers tapped a random rhythm on his chest. Pepper huffed.

"Tony, stop being a child. You will have to take over this company soon and Mr. Stark wants you to understand about how to run it. He also wants to know what you are doing his company and make sure it will be stable when he di-" Tony throwing a heavy book at her shut her up.

"Don't. Even. Say. That. Word." He spat out, anger blazing bright in his eyes. I curled my hand tightly around his wrist, holding him back. Pepper didn't flinch at his anger, she must deal with it all the time.

"Tony, you know it will happen." She tried softly. I glared at her.  _Just shut up! Shut up!_ Tony reached for another book, I grabbed his other wrist.

"No Tony." I told him. His eyes swung to me. Anger and sadness swirled together, making it hard to see just one. "Calm down okay? You don't have to go tonight or, I'll go with you, okay?" I tried. He didn't answer for a moment before nodding.

"Alright." He eased a little. I let his wrists go. Pepper was looking between us.

"Just make sure you go." She said as she walked out. A book thumping the door made sure she was gone.

"Tony!" I snapped. He laughed and went to retrieve his ammo.

**Tony**

Great, Loki get's to meet Dad tonight. I was happy but, not at the same time. I wanted them to meet later but, there may not be a later.  _No! There will be a later!_ Loki looked nervous as I drove to the hospital. His fingers were drumming on his bouncing leg. his curls were tangled up again. I smiled at that. They couldn't stay apart, drawn like magnets. When I pulled into a spot in the garage, I could sorta see this spark of panic in his blue eyes.

"Hey, it'll be fine." I placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at me.

"Yea. You're right." He smiled a little.

"Always." I kissed him quick and got out. He followed me in, staying back six inches or so. I led him to the elevator and we rode to the right floor. The nurses on duty waved at me and made no move to make us sign in. I swept down the south hallway, the last door on the right. Dad was laying in bed, watching some news show. "Hey Dad." I greeted. He turned his head and my heart shattered. He was gaunt, more so then last time. His cheek bones were shoved up under his skin, his eye sockets hollowed out.

"Hi Tony. Who's that?" He craned his neck at Loki. The boy blushed and kicked at the floor.  _Such a six year old._  I thought with a smirk. I grabbed his hand and hauled him up front.

"This, is Loki he's my..." I broke off, not quite sure what to call us. I glanced at Loki and he just shrugged.  _We should really talk abut that._

"Ah, I see. Well, come in." Dad waved his hand at two chairs next to him. I sat in the one closest to him. "What'cha need?" He asked, folding his hands.

"Had that meeting today. We spoke of the new plans and about Plan B." I then went into detail, telling him everything that happened. Loki spaced out, I could tell. He was looking at the T.V. but I knew was in his brain. Maybe he was thinking about funny moments in his childhood. His face was blank ,telling me nothing.

"I see. Alright. Well we need to go over this and blah, blah, blah" Ugh, I hated doing this. But, I had too. I helped him go over the plans, crossing out things. About three hours later we were done. Loki had fallen asleep, his head tucked on my shoulder and slipping. Dad smiled at this. "Good pick son." he whispered. I felt my face heat. "Seems nice, shy. Good to have a counterbalance in life." He told me. I nodded and poked Loki. He swiped at my hand and woke slowly. His eyes open half way.

"what?" He muttered out.

"Time to go Sleeping Beauty." I told him. He groaned and held his arms out like a child. "No, I'm not carrying you." I placed my hands on my hips.

"Please? A piggy-back ride?" He asked, his arms still out. I shook my head. "then I'll just say here." He curled up on the chairs, hands tucked under his head. Dad laughed at this.

"Alright fine! Get on my back." I sighed. Loki stood and hopped on, his legs curled around my waist, arms around my neck. He set his head on mine.

"Charge my noble stead." He pointed a hand at the door.

"See you later Dad. Love you." I waved to him.

"Love you son." I carried Loki to the car.

"You are ridiculous." I told once we got the car. He smiled all dopey like at me.

"You love me anyways." I shook my head and got into the driver's seat. Loki fell asleep almost immediately, head on the window this time. I looked over and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night

**Tony**

When I pulled up to the dorms, Loki was still sleeping, his little kitten snore filling the car. I went to his door and tapped him. His blue-green eyes flickered open and smiled faintly. "We here?" He mumbled.

"Yup." I whispered. He held his arms out. "Alright, on my back." He clung to me and I hiked to the elevators. Some people looked at us weird while I stood waiting. We came to his and Bruce's dorm and I kicked the door. Bruce answered in his boxers, no glasses. His hair was this tangly mass.

"Tony? Is Loki dead?" He asked, peering at the gangly teen on my back.

"He's tired." I shrugged. Loki giggled in my neck. I carried him to his bed and dumped on. Bruce sat on his, watching. I pulled off his shoes and wondered if I should take off the rest.  _No._  I tucked him in bed and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams, darling." Loki smiled at me and I waved to Bruce.

Back in the apartment I sat on the couch, the T.V. playing classic rock, going over the day.  _Do I really like Loki? I mean, I know I'm bi but, not really. I lean to girls but, he's really adorable. And sweet, shy and much more. Dad likes him. Does he like me? Should I ask? Maybe a date. Yes, a date will settle this._ I smiled to myself. "Jarvis, call Morray's first thing in the morning and reserve a table for two." I called out.

"Yes sir." Jarvis said. I went to my room, pulled on some pajama pants and flopped onto my bed. It took me an hour to fall asleep.

Xx

By the afternoon, I was panicking a bit.  _What if he doesn't want to go out?_  A lot of these thoughts were spiraling in my brain. I found Loki in the library as usual, in the big beanbag chair, a stack of books at his side. I leaned over his book to peer at him. He smiled a little and shut his book. "Yes Tony?" He asked.

"Question for ya, would like to get some dinner tonight?" I asked, my fingers fiddling with the pages of the book.

"Sure." Loki answered, shrugging.

"Cool beans, I'll pick you up at six." I kissed his forehead and bounded away, happy.

**Loki**

I was going on a date with Tony Stark. It was five-thirty and I was in my dorm, getting ready. Bruce and Steve went out for some coffee with Clint and Nat. "Hm, dark jeans? Light? This shirt?" I was having a really hard time deciding.  _Ugh! I feel like a girl!_ I grabbed my phone and called Tony.

"Yes darling?" He answered.

"I need your help." I told him.

"Are you lying almost dead somewhere?" He asked quickly.

"No I'm fine but, I'm having a hard time deciding what to where tonight." I explained. Tony laughed at me.

"Darling you look good in anything." He cooed. I blushed at that.

"Yea that doesn't help." I deadpanned.

"Just wear whatever." He said, hanging up.

"No help." I grumbled, grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt and stalked off to shower.

**Tony**

When six o'clock rolled around, I pulled up to the dorms. Loki popped out of the door and strolled over to the car. "Hey handsome, need a ride somewhere?" I asked, leaning out the window. Loki smirked at me.

"Nah, I'm meeting a friend." He shrugged and got in the passenger's seat. I smiled at him and roared off to Morrays. "So, where are we going?" He asked, his long fingers tapping on the door.

"An eating establishment." I told him, smirking. He went downtown, passing an array of people. When we pulled into the parking lot, Loki's eyes widened.

"Here?" He asked, looking down. "But, I'm not dressed for this place!" He pointed to his dark jeans and plain purple button-up. I shrugged.

"I'm not much more dressy." I replied, pointing at my black jeans and blue button-up. He twisted his hands together. "Come on, it'll be fun." I pulled his hands apart to hold one of them. He looked down at our hands. "you'll be fine." I told him again, softer this time. He simply nodded. "Wonderful." I smiled and jumped out, rounded the car and opened his door for him. He smiled at me. "Why thank you sir."

"You're welcome sir." I bowed to him. Loki giggled and followed me in. The host waved us to a secluded table in the back. There were a few couples scattered around, some business men and women chattering quietly about work. Our waitress came over and took drink orders before whisking off.

"It's very nice in here." Loki commented, his eyes traveling around. I had to agree with him, Morray's was painted in darker tones, lighter wood accompanying it. Round tables were scattered around the dark floor, booths lined the walls. Fish tanks were embedded in the walls every ten feet or so, different fish swimming in each one. The lights were always dimmed, three candles on each table to add some more light. Our waitress came back, drinks in hand. We ordered, Loki got some shrimp and, I got the steak. She whisked off again, leaving us alone.

"So, how many more years do you have in school?" I asked him, playing with my straw. Loki thought for a second.

"Three more I think. Maybe more, I'm not sure." He shrugged, sipping his water. We were freshman in collage, barely out of the gate. We still had a long way to go. "What about you?" He asked, cocking his head.

"Whatever I feel like. Maybe a year or five."  _However long it takes for Dad to pass._  That was the reality of my life. As soon as Dad past, I couldn't juggle school and running Stark like I wanted to. I wanted to explain this to Loki but, I couldn't. We chatted about light topics, school, favorite pets, weather, the people around us. Soon, our waitress came back with our food.

"Yum, looks good." Loki grinned at his shrimp, all covered in garlic sauce.

"Ew, not kissing you tonight." I teased him, cutting into my steak. He gave me a puppy face. "Nope not gonna work today." I closed my eyes and jutted my chin up.

"But-but pleeaaassseee?" He whined, pawing at my arm a little. I shook my head. "You want to make me sad?" He shot at me, I could hear the teasing in his voice.

"Of course not darling! I just don't want to kiss garlic." I told him, opening my eyes. He blinked at me.

"Good thing I have gum." He smirked. I kissed his nose.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Loki**

After Tony dropped me back at the dorms, I skipped to Bruce and I's, nothing ruining my mood. Bruce was up studying like always, his glasses perched at the tip of his nose. He looked up when I stepped in and set his book aside. "Soo? How'd it go?" He asked, pushing his glasses up. My grin split my face in two as I dropped onto my bed.

"Wonderful, fantastic, glorious, amazingly amazing. Take your pick." I offered, kicking off my shoes. He smiled at my words.

"Good. Where'd you go?" Bruce started to tap his pencil lightly.

"Morray's." I told him.

"Fancy schmancy." He chuckled.

"Very. It was good, Tony had pull of course." I snorted, tossing my shirt into my hamper. I grabbed some sleep pants and exchanged my jeans for them. Bruce directed his eyes to his book. "You've seen my pantsless a billion times!" I snapped at him, throwing a sock at him. Bruce shrugged. "Such a girl." I mumbled, flopping back onto my bed. "Do we have a test tomorrow?" I asked him, looking at the book he was reading.

"I do, you don't." Bruce rattled off. "I have on in comp." Her replied, holding up his comp book. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't study for comp!" I told him, pulling my blankets around me. "Sleeping now." I turned the lamp off, much to the grumbling of Bruce. "Nighty night Brucie." I rolled over to fall asleep.

I was wandering in a frozen land, weird ruins scattered throughout. I shivered and continued to move on. A loud thud shattered the strange silence. A piece of the ruins had fallen, cracking some of the ice. I saw a flash of dark orange for a split second, so fast I thought it wasn't real.  _It isn't. This is a dream!_  My brain told me, I waved it off. A loud snarl ripped the frozen air. Something slammed into my back, sending me sprawling. I whirled around to look who attacked me. A tall, dark blue man with dark orange eyes stood above me. His sharp teeth glowed in the dim.

"You shouldn't be here." He warned in a low, threatening voice. I tilted my head at him, confused. "Leave!" He shouted, raising an ice covered arm. He brought it down, sending me jolting awake.

"Lok? You okay?" Bruce asked from his bed, his hair all over. I ran my hands through my hair, mussing it more.

"Uh, yea I'm fine." I answered, laying back down. Bruce nodded and rolled towards the wall. I followed his lead.

**Tony**

Sleep was a tempest that night. She would dance towards me, her hips spinning, making me drift off. Loki would appear and the tempest would stop, forcing my eyes open. I would lay awake for minutes, or hours before she would dance back. It was the most frustrating night of my life. Finally, the tempest allowed me to be pulled into sleep's swallowing embrace.

The dreams were muddled, trees, screams, plates being thrown, dad dead, Loki crying loudly over something, Loki thrown over someone else's shoulders. Morning stabbed her knife threw the sky early that day, her lights muted but a golden color. I woke to her songs, earlier then I needed. I actually showered and ate before going to the cafe.

Clouds drifted in the sky, a wind drug his claws across the campus, messing up hair and throwing papers everywhere. The cafe was filled to the brim with groggy students trying to wake before their first class. I waited in line, shuffling papers in my hands. A simple beat was tapped on my shoulder. I turned to see Steve and Clint, both dead eyed.

"I hate mornings." Clint grumbled, blinking his sagging eyes. I agreed with him and turned to order. Steve ordered his usual girly drink, Clint went for it black. We shuffled to the window tables, the only left. We sipped and shuffled around notes, making sure we had what we needed. "Gloomy and doomy today." Clint pointed to near black clouds that were rolling in.

"Almost always is in Seattle. Can't expect anything less." Steve shrugged, tipping the last drudges of his coffee into his mouth. "Cant wait for the snow." He deadpanned, lowering his eyebrows. I laughed at him and tossed my coffee cup away. We rounded up our stuff and went to class.

Xx

 _Meet me in the library at 1._  I smiled at the text under the table and looked back up at my professor. He was going on about WWII, chattering about planes. I sighed and started to doodle in my notebook. I doodled two, swept up eyes, they looked soft but angry at the same time. I added to the eyes, a long, crooked nose and a smirked mouth. It was and wasn't Loki at the same time. Finally, he released us into the world. I scooped up my books and shuffled out. I started towards the library.

"Tony!" Nat called, running at me. She tripped on a large knot in the sidewalk and fell at me. I caught her by the shoulders and set her upright.

"Whoah Nat. Remember, six inch heeled boots aren't went to run in." I grinned at her. She smacked my shoulder. "What?" I asked, flashing her puppy eyes.

"I was just going to say hi. Also, I want a kitty." She smiled brightly at me, her red hair swirling in the breeze.

"Talk to your boyfriend about that. Also, hi." I waved at her. Nat stuck her lip out.

"But he doesn't wannt one!" She whined, stomping her foot.

"Are you five Nat?" I asked her, she nodded. "Of course you are." I sighed, looking at my phone.  _1:00._  "Look, I gotta go." I pointed at the library.

"Oh! Sorry, I'll let you." She hugged me and swept off. I walked quickly to the library and entered the warm building. Loki was in his bean-bag chair, a stack of mythology books at his side. "Hi darling." I kissed his forehead and sat next to the chair. He smiled at his book and flipped the page. His blue eyes flicked over the page, soaking in the words. I waited for him to finish his page, pulling a book off the stack and flipping through it. It was about Japanese mythology. I read about Ameonnas till Loki shut his book.

"So, how's your day?" He asked, setting out books back onto the stack. I turned towards him and played with his fingers.

"Fine, cold." I replied, tapping his fingers to a beat. "How's your's?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Alright I guess. I woke up late and almost missed my first class." He explained, laughing a little. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Good job Loki." I folded our fingers together. We sat quietly for a few minutes, listening to the  _shush_  of flipping pages.

"I-I have a question." Loki broke the silence. "What are we?" He asked, tilting his head. I thought for a long time.

"I don't know. What do you want to be?" I asked him. He thought for a few minutes.

**Loki**

_Why did I ask this question? I shouldn't have done that!_  My brain was panicking now. I could feel his big brown eyes searching my face, waiting. "I want us to be a trial run. We can date for two weeks and then go from there." I decided, looking into his eyes. "If that's alright." I added weakly. He smiled and took my other hand.

"I'm okay with that. After two weeks we'll decide." He kissed my forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Loki**

My cell rang nice and early, dragging me from my sleep. My hand smacked the phone, sending it to the floor. I cursed and ran my fingers over the carpet till I found it. Placing it to my ear, I muttered, "What?".

"Is that any way to speak to your father?" A deep voice rumbled over the line.  _Shit. Dad._  My eyes flew open and I sat up.

"Oh uhh hi Dad." I stammered out, running a hand through my hair. Bruce groaned on the other side of the room and turned over.

"Hello Loki. Are you still asleep at six in the morning? What about class?" Dad asked, I could hear something in his tone.

"Classes don't start till eight, Dad." I informed him, laying back. He made a humph sound.

"Well, I'm not paying for you to skip class and read all day." He informed me.

"Yes sir." I had no idea how to reply to that. I heard some papers shuffle on the other end. "So, was there any reason behind this call or, was it just to wake me up?" I nudged the conversation along, hoping I can get back to sleep. Being out with Tony till one didn't help my cause.

"Oh! Right, I was calling to inform you that I would by flying in in two days to visit Thor and you. See how you both were doing and such." He explained, a cheeriness peaking in his tone.  _Oh wonderful._

"That's great Dad! Can't wait to see you and Mom." I missed Mom very much. She was the one I went to while Thor ran to Dad.

"Oh, no Frigga isn't coming this time. She has some business to attend to. You know how it is, son." Dad chuckled.  _What? Mom's not coming?_

"Oh. Okay." I mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll send her your love." Dad reassured me. "See you soon son."

"See you soon, Dad." We hung up. I tossed my phone on the night table and laid there for a long time, trying not to panic.

**Tony**

Dad was in worse health then ever, the doctors had said. Only a matter of time now. I was sitting by his bedside, watching his frail chest move up and down. Nurses swept in and out, most eyeing me like candy, before moving out. I wanted to have Loki here so I could hold his hand and show them I was taken, sort of. Only a week had past since our agreement and it was killing me. I wanted him already, to claim him as mine. I understand wanting to do a trail to see how it works but, it's driving me up a tree.

"Tony?" A woman's voice asks from the door. I look up to see Pepper. I groaned and ignored her. "Tony, you had a meeting today." She snapped at me. I shrugged. "You can't shrug this stuff off Tony! You have responsibility to this company and you need to grow up." She raged, stalking further into the room.

"Potts, relax. It was just one little meeting." I dismissed her. She glared at me, her blue eyes ablaze.

"Just one little meeting? None of these meetings are just one little meeting, Tony! When are you going to realize this?" She cried, throwing her hands up.

"When I die." Dad croaked out. We whirled to see his eyes barely open.

"No Dad, you won't die." I grabbed his frail hand. It started to make me panic.

"Sir, I have the reports for th-"

"Shut up about the company for one second would you?!" I exploded, spinning to glare at her. "That's all you ever rant about, Potts, company this, company that, other things are important! When was the last date you had? When did you last go to restaurant for yourself and not the company? Vacation? Huh?" I asked, standing and looming over her. She jutted her chin out and glared at me.

"I don't need to answer to you, Tony." She said in a calm voice.  _Show emotion._ My brain urged, I wanted her to fight back. She wouldn't give me that satisfaction though.

"Children, play nice." Dad smirked, waving a frail hand. Pepper sighed and I stuck my tongue out at her. "Now, Pepper what was it you were saying?" He turned towards her, ready to hear her reports. Pepper sneered at me and went to sit by his side.

"Well sir, the reports say-" I walked out to wander. I wandered down to the cafeteria, hoping they had some pie this time.  _Yay pie._  I grabbed a slice, paid for it and slumped in a table. Halfway through my pie, my cell rang.

"Yo?" I mumbled through a mouthful of pie.

"Hi Tony." Loki purred over the line. I quickly swallowed the giant clump of chocolate mess in my mouth.

"Hey Loki, what's up?" I asked, trying not to cough.

"Nothing, just seeing what you were doing tonight." His voice was light and airy.

"Ohh I was thinking about watching some movies, popping some corn and such. What are you doing?" I asked, swinging my legs.

"Hmm I was thinking the same thing. Hey, why don't we do it at the same time?" I could hear his grin.

"Sounds like a date." I told him, taking another bite.

"Perfect. Well, I got an essay to type see you later." Loki said.

"Later darling." We hung up and I finished my pie. I put the plate on the automatic dish washy thingy and went up to Dad's room. He was still speaking with Pepper, papers scattered all over the bed. "Hey Dad, I was just heading out." I called into the room.

"Alright son. Love you." He smiled and waved at me.

"Love you too." I waved and left, going to get ready for Loki to come over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin comes to visit

**Loki**

I was panicking, majorly panicking. Dad said he'd be here at noon and it was eleven-thirty. Tony was on my bed eating blueberries and making sure I didn't explode. He had helped me clean earlier and was now just there as support. "Tony, I"m freaking out." I almost shouted.

"I can tell, darling. Blueberry?" He held out the container. I took one and chewed it quickly. "Loki calm down, it's just your father." Tony stood up and placed his hands on my shoulders. I relaxed at his touch and sighed.

"I know but, he makes me nervous." I told him, closing my eyes. Tony snorted.

"I can see that darling." Tony pressed the heels of his hands into my back. "Do you want me to stay here?" He asked softly. I nodded. "Alright."

**Tony**

I really wanted to punch this guy in the face.  _How can the mere thought of this guy send Loki into an anxiety ridden panic?_ As noon loomed closer, Loki's body tensed even more. I kept my hands on his shoulders, trying to relax him. Speaking to him was a lost cause so I just stood there. A knock came at his door. "He's here." He whispered, I could hear fear in his voice. Loki opened the door to show a larger, one eyed and older version of Thor.

"Son! Hello!" The man boomed, clapping Loki on his shoulder.  _I can see where Thor came from._  Odin looked at me and blinked. "Son, who is this?" Odin asked loudly.

"Father, this is Tony my...friend." Loki explained to Odin, waving his hands at me. "He will be joining us today if that is alright." Loki tried, I could see him tense as he said each word.

"Of course any friend of my sons is welcome." Odin smiled warmly at us. Thor came into the room.

"Father!" Thor boomed. Odin grinned at his son and the two hugged.  _Why didn't he hug Loki?_ I wondered as the two blonds chatted. Loki came to stand by me, a little close. Odin turned to us.

"Let us go eat something, I'm very hungry." We left Loki's room and went down to Odin's car. Thor sat in the front and Loki and I rode in the back. Never once did Odin or Thor try to bring us into the conversation. Once, Odin asked me for directions to a good restaurant then went back to Thor.  _Hey, dickhead, your other son, Loki, yea he's here too! Why not ask him about his friends? Or school? Or anything!_ I was almost seething with anger. How dare a father discard one son for the other. It wasn't fair. I could probably kiss Loki right now and Odin wouldn't notice.

"Brother! Tell Father about your studies!" Thor finally cried as we got to the restaurant. Loki shuffled his feet awkwardly. I poked him forward softly. He looked back at me and I nodded.

"As you know, I'm studying mythology and it is quite interesting. Especially Norse myths. My professor thinks that some people are actually related to the gods." Loki's face opened as he talked about mythology, turning into the Loki I knew. His shoulders relaxed and his hands entered the conversation.  _Yes, good job Loki._  I looked to Odin and saw he was totally ignoring Loki.  _Seriously? Is Loki that bad?_  I sighed softly and stood behind Loki as he spoke, listening to him. "Father?" He asked softly, his voice faltering.

"Hm? Oh, sorry Loki wasn't listening." Odin waved a hand and headed into the restaurant Loki's shoulders and head dropped. I wrapped my arm around his waist and hugged him into my side. He curled an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Loki." I muttered into his neck. He shrugged but, I could feel the sadness roll off his body. We shuffled into the restaurant and sat with Thor and Odin. They were already shouting to each other, barely even noticing us sitting. Odin noted my arm wrapped around his waist. His single eyebrow furrowed. Thor drug him back into the conversation. We ordered food and ate with Odin barely speaking to Loki. We chatted by ourselves, speaking about Loki's recent mythology papers.

Finally, we left and went back to the dorms. Odin and Thor went off to Thor's dorm. Loki and I went back to his. Bruce was there, studying. "Hey guys, how did lunch go?" He asked, setting his book aside. Loki shrugged.

"Fucking terrible." I answered for him. Loki flopped onto his bed and threw his arms over his face. I sat next to him and tapped on his arm.

**Loki**

I'm so glad I had Tony with me today. Like always, without mother there I was completely shut out of the conversation. Tony kept me from crying or throwing a plate. I kept Tony from bashing Father's head in with a rusty spoon. Here, laying on my bed with Tony tapping random beats on my arm reminded me of that. How just him tapping me kept me from falling to pieces. There was something about Tony, the way he carried himself, something, that made him seem like a perfect person to use as your rock. Right now, his rock was being up rooted slowly, and he was looking for a new one. Or not yet at least. He would though. I wanted to be that rock for him.

How could I be a rock for someone when I can't even be my own? I had no idea. Maybe we could just lean on each other, fueling ourselves with one another. His loss of a father and my lack of one. I hopped we could go through this together. I just hopped I could help him through his father's passing. I reached out with one hand and found one of Tony's. I folded our fingers together and pulled his hand up to my face. Tony just situated himself so it was more comfortable and said nothing. I laid like that for a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Loki**

Father left the next day without saying good-bye so, I went to Tony's. He was still asleep when Jarvis let me in. I went straight to the kitchen and started to make some food. After asking Jarvis where some basic kitchen stuff was, I was making pancakes and eggs. Sadly, Tony didn't have an unlimited supply of bacon so, eggs it was. I heard some Tony sounding noises from the bedroom and after Jarvis stating I was here, I knew Tony was up.

He came shuffling in with a mass of super curls and plaid pajama pants, no shirt. "Morning Sunshine." I grinned at him, flipping a pancake. He smiled weakly at me and leaned his head on my shoulder. "Still tired?" I asked him, sliding the pancake onto a plate.

"Yeaaa." He sounded like a zombie with his gruff voice that cracked. I handed him a plate and grabbed my own. We moved to the living room and flicked on the big T.V. "Jarvis, find cartoons." Tony grumbled. Jarvis flicked it to Spongebob. "Okay." Tony flopped onto the couch and started to slowly eat.

"You okay Tony?" I asked, turning to him. He looked up at me, bags dripping off his eyes.  _I didn't know he was that tired._

"I'm fine Darling. Don't worry about me." He flashed a smile and took a bite of pancakes. "why do you cook so well?" He wondered aloud, peering at the pancakes. I chuckled and chewed some eggs. He kept doing this, wondering about the food aloud. He giggled at Spongebob like a school girl, which made me laugh. He washed the dishes, his hips swinging to an invisible song, only known to Tony.

"Happy now?" I asked coming up behind him. I placed my hands on his hips as they swayed.

"Yup. I woke up to breakfast and a pretty man making it for me." He turned around to face me. I sneered down at him. Tony reached up and placed a little kiss on my lips. He slipped away to get dressed. I put the dishes away and flopped onto the couch. Tony came back out in his usual dark jeans and band t-shirt. "What shall we do on this fine Sunday?" Tony asked in a mock regal voice. I snorted and shrugged.

"Something fun." I replied. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh? Something fun. Your fun or my fun?" He asked, coming to sit on the arm of the couch. I thought for a moment.

"Your fun." I decided, reaching up to play with his fingers. Tony smiled again.

"My fun eh? Alright, you asked for it." He leaned down to kiss my nose. "Up Darling, we're going out." He grinned down at me. I hopped up and followed him out of the apartment. We got into his car and drove. Tony wouldn't tell me where we were going, he would said "a place" when I asked him.

After an hour of driving, we came to a petting zoo looking place. I raised an eyebrow. Tony grinned at me and pulled me along. He paid and we were each given the laws by an older lady.

"No trying to ride the animals, no trying to take the animals, no shoving them over." I had to roll my eyes at these rules. We went in and were greeted by a black and white goat. It bleated at us and trotted away. Tony followed it, calling for it to come back. A pale brown goat came up to me so I petted him. We were given little cups of food so I allowed him to eat out of mine. He followed me as I walked to a silvery goat and petted him or her.

Tony finally had caught up to the black and white goat and was feeding it. I had to chuckle at this. After a few more minutes with the goats, we went to the next area, full of livestock and such. They were penned off. A family of five or so were huddled around a camel that was next to the fence. Tony and I went over to mule that looked lonely.

"He looks like a Jeff." Tony stated as we petted the mule. I laughed.

"No he's is Henry." I told him, looking at the mule. "Huh? What's that? You like Henry more then Jeff?" I mocked, smiling. Tony laughed and shook his head.

"No you got that mixed up, he is definitely a Jeff." I shook my head at this. Tony stuck his tongue out at me.

"His name is Henry." I argued. Tony snorted and leaned in to pretend listen to the mule.

"He says he likes Jeff more. He told me so." Tony shrugged, hopping off the fence. "So, he is Jeff." Tony went over to a plain brown horse. So began the fight over animal names. The only one we agreed on during the entire three hours we were there was the horse;s name was Billy. We wandered around, looking at the rescue animals that lived there. there was a small pride of lions there saved from a circus. Three tigers were there also from the same circus. After the fenced in livestock you couldn't touch the animals anymore, to the sadness of Tony. He really wanted to pet the lions.

We left to find some food. We ended up at McDonalds. As Tiny was eating his chicken nuggets, he asked, "Have fun today?" I nodded and set my burger down.

"Yea, it was funny to watch you with all the animals." He snorted and ate another nugget. "But really, I had fun. We should go back." I tried, swirling a fry in some ketchup. Tony smiled and agreed with me. Suddenly, his phone rang. He held up a finger as he answered.

Tony Stark...What? Yea I'll be right there." He snapped it shut and looked up at me, tears in his eyes.  _Oh no._  We raced out of the McDonalds.


	13. Chapter 13

**Loki**

Tony wouldn't speak as we sped through the city, his face was drawn tight, his knuckles white on the steering wheel. I didn't try to speak, I just made sure he didn't wreak. We came to the hospital, I knew this was where we were going before we even pulled up. We rushed through the halls till we came to Mr. Stark's room. He was so thin, terribly thin and pale. His doctor came out of nowhere.

"Tony-" He went to speak to him but Tony shoved him away and went to his dad. I looked to the doctor. "Mr. Stark has taken a turn for the worse. There is not much else we'll be able to do." He explained. 

"Thank you doctor." I nodded to him and went to Tony. His hands were wrapped around his father's. I placed my hands on his shoulders and stood behind him. I could hear him speaking lowly to Mr. Stark, pleading him not to die. I could hear the tears choking his voice, though I didn't see them. Mr. Stark laid in his bed, his brown eyes barely open, they were trained on his son. 

"Please, just stay. I'm not ready to take on the company." Tony choked out once loud enough for me to hear. I held onto him tighter. Mr. Stark blinked. 

"Tony, you're ready. You have Loki." He breathed out, his voice like old paper. Tony looked up at me, tears shimmering in his eyes. I smiled softly at him. 

"Dad keep fighting. You can win." Tony told him, fierceness in his voice. Mr. Stark shook his head.

"No my son, I'm frail. I'm going to die, I can feel it." He told Tony. I felt like an intrude red on them but I was afraid of leaving Tony. I stayed still, not sure if I could truly leave. "Tony, let me speak with Loki for a moment." Mr. Stark said suddenly. Tony nodded quickly and stood up. I sat down and leaned in. "Loki, I can tell you do my son good. You are his rock. Keep him safe, be the calm to his chaos." He laid his hand on mine, startling me. "I wish I got to know you better." he smiled sadly at me. 

"Wish that as well, you seem very much like Tony." I chuckled, looking at Tony. Mr. Stark sighed. 

"How you handle him, I have no idea." He smirked. I laughed at him. He smiled slightly and patted my hand. "Thank you." He whispered. 

"No, thank you." I told him, standing. Tony took his seat again. 

"Dad, did you embarrass my boyfriend?" Tony asked, tilting his head. Mr. Stark shook his head.

"Of course not, I never would do that." He argued. Tony snorted at that. 

We spent all night at his side, I only left for food for all of us. I fell asleep on the chairs, tony napped when Mr. Stark did. At six o'clock that morning, Mr. Stark past. Tony melted onto the floor. Huge sobs racked his body. I collected him in my arms and held him tight as he bawled. I cried into his hair, stroking his back. He pulled away and flicked the tears from my eyes. 

"No Darling, don't cry for my old man." He whispered, sniffling. 

"I'm not crying for him, I'm crying for you." I whispered back, making him sob. I hooked my arms around him and pulled him back. His arms clung tight to me. I kissed the top of his head and whispered random words to him. By eight, I got him pulled together enough to leave. I drove us to the apartment and I got him up to the couch before he broke again. 

Tony fell onto the couch, crying again. I could almost feel Jarvis trying to comfort him. He played soft music and made hot chocolate. I carried a mug to Tony and forced him to drink some. His brown eyes were dull, red and puffy around them. He sipped the hot chocolate, tears still leaking out of him. They plopped into his mug, dissolving the whipped cream faster. We finished and I yanked him into my lap. He curled up, a hand clinging to my shirt. I ran my hands through his hair and soothed him as best as I could.

**Tony**

**  
**Loki was trying, he really was, to try and fix me. Right now though, that was impossible. I laid in his lap, listening to him speak to me. He was telling me storied from Norse mythology. I listened sorta, I was mostly numb. _He's gone. I'm the heir to Stark Industries. How will I do this?_ I wondered, panic was starting to set in.  _What if Loki leaves me? What if I end up alone? What if?_ Panic was blooming in my chest like the plague. I realized I was breathing fast. 

"Tony? Tony, what's wrong?" Loki asked, holding my face in his hands. I was breathing hard and fast, everything was funky. "Jarvis!" Loki cried at the ceiling. 

"Seems Mr. Stark is having a panic attack." Jarvis told him. Loki held me tight, shushing me. I closed my eyes and breathed.  _No, Loki won't leave me. He wouldn't do that._ I sighed heavily and clung to him.

"Don't leave me. Please." I whispered to him. 

"I won't, ever." Loki promised. He pushed me off and I looked at him. He stood and led me to my room. We laid in my bed, I clung to him. I fell asleep to his voice telling me a story.

Xx

I woke lat that night, Loki's arms wrapped protectively around me. His face was calm, his lips parted softly. I stretched out, waking him. "Hi." He whispered, his eyes more green. 

"Hey." I whispered back. His arms wrapped around me tighter. 

"You okay?" He asked. I thought for a moment before shaking my head. He kissed my head. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was slow and steady. His fingers went through my hair, carding it. We laid like that for a long time. I fell back asleep to his heartbeat and his fingers in my hair. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Tony**

I woke up, the feeling of someone next to me made me panic for a moment then, I remembered yesterday.  _Dad. Loki. Right._  I felt the sadness curl in my chest and I turned around slowly. Loki's face was calm, his lips open slightly. A long curl sat in the middle of his face. I flicked the curl to the side and watched him sleep, it comforted me somehow. I had no idea how long I watched him sleep till I saw his body tense. His face grew serious and his body shifted a bit. I watched him slowly rise from his dreams into the cold shock of the real world. His greenish blue eyes flickered open, the colors bright a first then dimming.

"Morning." I whispered. He smiled softly and sat up slowly. He pushed his arms up and cracked his fingers and wrists. He rolled his shoulders and neck. I saw his ankles twist around, popping and crackling. "Gross." I teased. Loki smirked and popped his back. "Stop it." I grumbled, shuddering. He laughed and slunk back under the blankets.

"How are you today, Tony?" He asked, a hand placed on my hip. His slender fingers tapped it as he waited for me to answer. I wondered, searching myself. I felt, hollow in a way. A part of me wasn't filled to the brim like the rest of me, maybe my fingers or my toes. I shrugged.

"Not wonderfully fabulous." I answered, tugging at the blanket. Loki nodded and placed his hand on mine. His slender fingers curled around my darker, shorter ones. We sat like that for some time before Loki moved. He rolled out of bed and peered around.

"I should really just leave some jeans here." He grumbled, kicking his jeans from yesterday into his hand. He strolled into my bathroom and looked around. "Your shower looks like a spaceship." He called out, making me chuckle a little. He poked his head to see if I smiled. He gave a grin as he saw my face. "Come help." He pouted, pawing at the wall. I kicked back my part of the blankets and went to help him. I showed his which knobs to turn for hot water and cold. He nodded and tried it himself. "I did it!" He shouted, throwing his arms up. I smiled.

"Well, looks like you've got it under control." I padded out and slumped on the bed. I listened to the shower pound and to Loki sing random bits of song off key. It made me smile a little, a drop of sunshine in a bucket of grey. The shower stopped twenty minutes later, He tossed the door open to let the steam roll out like fog. He had his jean slung low on his waist and no shirt on. Loki's black hair was a tangled mess. He yanked a brush through it, cursing each time it caught.

He came back out and opened my closet. "Taking a shirt by the way." He told me as he shuffled through them pulled one out, a pale blue one. He slipped it on and shuffled his hair. "There." He smirked and came over to me. He flopped onto the bed next to me and tugged at my fingers. "You want some breakfast?" He asked, his voice softer now. I shrugged. He took it as yes. "C'mon." He tugged at my wrists now, trying to get me up. I followed numbly, doing as he asked. He sat me on the couch and went to make breakfast. He started to sing again, this time in some odd language.

"What language is that?" I asked.

"Norse." He replied, continuing to sing. I thought about this for a moment.  _He knows Norse? What other languages does he know?_ I thought about how many I knew, about ten or so, I was only fluent in four of them, the rest I could form basic sentences. He gave me a plate with an omelette, some bacon and two shards of toast. He sat next to me and ate slowly, peeking up every once and a while. I ate by scooping randomly, eating whatever landed on my fork.

Loki didn't push me that day, or the two following. He left for school and work only, texting me about every hour or calling me on his breaks. I had to assure him, yes I was fine, no, I wasn't going near the sharp objects and, yes, I was eating. By the Tuesday after Dad died, Loki was like a mother hen. I knew it made him feel good so I didn't snap. He brought me homework to do and helped. Our nights consisted of schoolwork and each other. Loki had grabbed some of his clothes to toss in one of my many drawers. He bought the groceries so we didn't starve and made the meals. I felt a little useless in my own apartment.

The Tuesday after Dad past, I was showering when I heard the door. "Sir, Miss Potts is here." Jarvis told me. I cursed.

"Tell her to leave." I ordered, turning the shower off. I waited for his voice to ring through the door.

"She said it was important." He retold me. I cursed again and yanked some pants on. I stalked out into the living room and threw the door open.

"What?!" I snapped, glaring at her. If she was taken back by my no shirt, it didn't show.

"We need to talk about the funeral." She said, holding out a folder. Anger boiled in me. I flipped it open and tossed it and it. I sneered and slammed the door.

"Jarvis, let no one but Loki." I called.

"Yessir." Jarvis replied. I went back to my shower.


	15. chapter 15

**Loki**

By the time I got back to the apartment building, the sun was dropping out of the sky. I had my schoolbag, Tony's and, a bag of simple groceries. I looked at his door. "Ummm Jarivs, I need in." I said, feeling stupid talking to a door.

"Yessir" Jarvis said as he opened the door for me.

"Thanks Jarivs." I smiled as I stepped in and tossed the bags on the couch. Tony was in his room, Jarivs told me a minute later. I put the groceries away and went to find the other male. He was curled up on the bed, not doing anything. He was just laying there. "Tony?" I asked softly, not quite in the room. His head picked up, his brown eyes flicking to look at me.

"I don't want to." He mumbled out.

"Okay." I nodded. I peered at the ceiling for help. Jarvis stayed quiet.  _Thanks for the help._  I thought looking back to Tony.

"I don't wanna bury him." Tony added to his sentence, picking at the blanket.  _Ah._  I nodded again.

"Well we don't have to right now but, we have to soon Tony." I told him softly, walking towards the bed. Tony didn't look up but, his body told me everything. Anger and sadness was swirling within him right now and, one of them could pop at any second.

"No, Loki. I don't want to do it." He repeated, his eyes narrowed. I kept myself just far enough that if he tried to hit me he couldn't reach. "I don't want a big, fancy one. Nice, little,calm." He stressed the last word, his eyes glaring at me.

"Okay, we'll have a little one." I assured him, kneeling next to the bed. He smiled sadly, not really a smile, just a tug of his lips.

"Good." He answered, sitting up. "How was work?" He asked, changing the conversation.

"Alright. Bruce and Steve came in, wondering where you were. I told them the basics and they send their love." I told him, moving to sit on the bed. Tony nodded. "You have a history paper to write." I smirked. Tony groaned and flopped back. "Hey, I have a paper to write on Chinese myths, due next Monday so don't start." I poked him in the belly. He giggled a little and sighed.

"Loki, can I quit school now?" He asked, more the ceiling then I. I shrugged.

"If that is what you want, I won't stop you." I answered truthfully. "Bruce and Steve might get mad at you for it." I shrugged again. He chuckled.

"Yea, they would be mad." He sighed, tapping his chest. "I just went to please my dad but now that-" He shook his head." I see no point in going. I'm going to be running Stark now so, I gotta focus on that, no distractions." His eyes got that fire in them that I loved.

"So, am I distraction?" I asked coyly, leaning over him. He smirked up at me.

"A giant one, I'm afraid."He sneered, reaching up to kiss me. I smirked on his lips.

"I guess I'll just have to leave then." I stood and started walk away.

"No, you're not going to leave." Tony growled, snaking an arm around my waist and yanking me back to him. "No no Darling. You don't go anywhere, you keep me sane." He argued, kissing me again. I relaxed into him, deepening the kiss. He moved so I was under him. "Yup, you're a giant distraction." He breathed out.

"It's my job." I sneered, yanking his head back down.

**Tony**

We lay, Loki's head on my chest, my arm tossed around his shoulders. His slender fingers traced random patterns on my stomach. "I'm hungry but so comfortable." Loki whined, looking up at me. I chuckled at him.

"Jarvis you think you could order some-" I looked down at Loki.

"Chinese." He filled for me.

"Of course." Jarvis replied. He already had what we liked saved and where from so he put it in as we laid together.

"Should probably put some sort of pants on." Loki grumbled as the door rang. I groaned and yanked at some pajama pants and put them on. The delivery guy was young. He flushed as he saw I didn't have a shirt on. I handed him the money, took the food and said thanks. Loki came wandering out of the bedroom, a pair of my pajama pants on.

"I have food." I called, setting the bag on the counter.

"Wonderful." He smiled, padding over. He grabbed a box and flicked it open. "Yum, orange chicken." He snatched some chopsticks and wandered to the couch. I followed, peanut butter chicken in my box. Jarvis flicked the T.V. on, a singing show on. I groaned at it and tossed my head back.

"I hate these." I said aloud, peeking at Loki. His eyes were trained on me, a little sneer on his face. "Don't tell me you actually like these?" I demanded, sitting up. Loki's head ducked down, he ate a piece of chicken. "You do!" I cried, jumping a little. Loki smiled sheepishly. "Oh Loki, I've got to teach you about T.V." I groaned, facepalming. Loki grinned at me.

"You love me anyways." He kissed my fingers and continued to eat. His words made me freeze.  _Did I love Loki? Loving someone was like they were covered in lights, angels singing behind them, right? Loki had no angels behind him, none at all. Maybe I love him. I have no idea._  Loki drunk in my quietness. "Sorry." He mumbled, his face red. I hooked my arms around him.

"You did nothing wrong, alright? Nothing at all." I whispered into his soft hair, kissing it at the end. Loki sunk into me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Loki**

I woke early the next morning, Tony's arms hooked tightly around my middle. Our legs were tangled together. I slid me legs of his, trying not to jostle him. Sleep hadn't been coming easy to him and every minute was better then none.  _Okay, how am I gonna do this?_  I wondered as I shimmied. His brown eyes were thrown open, his arms tightening. "Tony, I have to get ready." I whispered, tugging on his fingers. His arms relaxed and I slid out.

"You have work this morning?" He asked, his words thick. I nodded and he groaned at me. "Who will make me food?" He whined, sitting up. I shrugged and pulled some clothes out of the dresser.

"I see how it is just keeping me around for food." I rolled my eyes at him.

"No not just food." He sneered at me and I threw some socks at him. Tony laughed and threw them back. I swatted at them and went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped. "Hey doors close!" Tony called in. I wiggled my hips as I walked to the shower. "Must you?" He asked, I nodded. "Of course." I heard him grumble. He came prowling in and joined me in the shower.

"Well good morning." I purred as he joined me. He grumbled something into my shoulder as hot water sprayed over us. Tony kissed along the ridge of my shoulder, his hands tightening around my waist. I gasped as he bit down. A purr grumbled through his smaller body, his tongue touching the bite mark. "I came in her to get clean." I muttered to him. He sneered at me and shoved me into the wall.

**Tony**

"That was defiantly not what they made showers for." Loki huffed later on, his hair a tangled mess. I chuckled at him and dried myself off.

"Pretty sure it was one of the reasons." I told him, tossing the towel on the floor. Loki rolled his eyes and ran a brush through his hair.

"See what you do to my hair?" He growled, holding out a tangle. I shrugged.

"Sorry, not my fault you keep long." I went over to him and pulled the brush away to brush it for him. He hissed in pain.

"Stop, you're horrible at this." He pulled it away and did it himself. He pulled out a hair tie and did his hair up in a short bun. "i'm late, thanks." He grumbled, grabbing his keys.

"Sorry darling." I kissed his nose. He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"See you later." He rushed out, door slamming behind him. I sighed and dropped onto the couch.

"Jarvis, what shall we do today?" I asked, tapping my fingers.

"Whatever you wish sir." He replied.

"No help." I said under my breath, flopping onto my side. I turned the T.V. on for noise and spaced out. My head ran through all my favorite memories of Loki. The first day we met and all the times between then and now. I smiled fondly at them and thought about them more. My phone ringing interupted them. "What?" I snapped as I answered.

"Tony where are you?" Pepper demanded.

"My house, duh." I snorted back.

"You had a meeting." She snapped, I could hear her roll her eyes.  _Shit._

"Oh. Was it important?" I asked, praying it wasn't.

"Yes, actually." Pepper sighed.

"Oh." I couldn't come up with a better answer for her.

"When are you going to grow up Tony?" Pepper growled, hanging up.  _I don't have an answer for you._  I thought as I tossed my phone onto a table.

Xx

Hours past as I waited for Loki to get home. I didn't do much, tinkered with random parts in my lab. I heard the door open and Loki shout through the apartment. "Darling!" I grinned, my head poking out of the bedroom door.

"Hi Tony." Loki sighed, kicking his Vans off. He dropped onto the couch and sighed deeply. His ocean-like eyes shut, a strange look on his face. I sat next to him, worry burrowing in my chest.

"You okay?" I asked softly, touching his arm. He nodded slowly. "Don't lie to me." I said, adding firmness to my voice.

"I'm fine Tony, I swear." He answered. "Just tired." He leaned his head on my shoulder and sighed again. "Working sucks." He whined, turning his body towards me. I tossed my arm around his shoulder and held him close.

"I'm sorry Darling." I set my head on his.

"Not your fault." He mumbled into my neck, his fingers curling into my shirt.

"You want some food?" I asked softly, fingers tracing patterns on his back. He nodded sadly. "Alright. Hey Jarvis, could you order us some food?" I asked aloud.

"Of course sir." Jarvis replied. I smiled and looked down at Loki. His long body was curled up next to me.

"So, work was terrible?" I asked. Loki nodded and scrunched into me. "I see. Care to tell?" He shook his head. "Wow, so bad I don't even get words." I mussed, adding a little snort.

"It was that bad." He replied.

"Oooo four words, chatty." I sneered. He punched my side. "Violent." I tucked him into my side. "I'm sorry works sucks Darling." I said again, closing my eyes.

"Not your fault." He mumbled. I sighed and tilted my head back, listening to Loki breathe.


	17. Chapter 17

**Loki**

"And that's why you will always look like someone in your family, unless you're adopted." Mr. Welsh concluded, turning his projector off. The whole room sighed and laptops shut together. "Remember, you have that genetics project due next Thursday." He called as we rushed out of the door.  _Shit._  I had completely spaced it due to work and the whole Tony situation. Two days ago we had buried his dad and Tony was a wreck. He hasn't come back to school and I'm pretty sure he won't. I pulled my phone out to call him.

"Hi Darling." He greeted on the other line.

"Hi Tony, just checking in." I said as I walked in the drizzle towards the coffee shop. Tony sighed.

"I'm fine Lok. Learn new things for me." He hung up.  _Alright then._  I shrugged and opened the door. Steve and Bruce were tucked in the corner, papers everywhere.

"Look who's alive!" Steve cried when he saw me. I smiled and hurried over to them.

"Sorry, the Tony situation had my days filled." I said as I sat. They both waved their hands at me.

"We understand Loki." Bruce assured me as he handed me a coffee. I smiled at him and took a sip. "Yes it's a chocolate latte." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "As if I would get you anything else." Bruce scoffed.

"I have to check. Sometimes people mess it up." I defended myself and pulled out my biology book. "You guys want to do my genetics project?" I asked. Both shook their heads quickly. "Awww." I sighed, deflating.

"Brother!" Thor roared from up at the counter. I turned and smiled at him. "Where have you been?" He asked, coming over to us.

"Tony was having some family problems so I was helping him through it." I explained coolly. Thor nodded and waved to Steve and Bruce.

"Bruce said you moved out of your dorm. Where have you been staying?" He asked, cocking his head. Some girls were giggling and looking at Thor. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I've been staying with Tony." I explained, picking at my bracelet. Thor raised an eyebrow.

"Is that wise?" He questioned. I shrugged.

"I'm not dead am I?" I snapped, glaring at him. Thor raised his hands.

"Calm down Loki, i'm just saying." He lowered his voice.

"I'm fine Thor, alright?" He nodded and went over to his football friends. Bruce and Steve glared at me. "What?" I asked, raising my hands up.

"Loki, Thor's just looking out for you, relax on him." Bruce told me, his brown eyes narrowed. I waved a hand. Steve snorted at me.

"He's been worried every since you went to live with Tony. He just wants to make sure you're safe." Steve almost snapped at me.

"Okay, okay. I'll go say I'm sorry, will that make you two happy?" I asked, standing. They both nodded and I sighed as I went over to my brother. He was laughing at something one of his brute friends said.

"Hey Thor, there's your little bro." One of them pointed. a few of them leaned to look at me. I rolled my eyes and went to Thor.

"Brother! Hello." Thor grinned at me. I folded my hands together and looked Thor in the face.

"Thor, i'm sorry for being a little shithead back there. I just, want to do something myself for once." I said. Thor nodded and clapped me on the shoulder.

"No hurt feelings brother! I completely understand." He flashed another smile at me. I nodded and went back to my friends.

"Better?" I asked as I sat. They both nodded. "Good." We went back to studying.

**Tony**

When Loki came back later that day, I gave a silent curse. I was in our bed, a bottle of vodka in my fingers. When I picked it up this morning it was full now, it was half empty. "Tony I'm home!" He called through the apartment. I rolled over and tried to hide the bottle from him. "Jarvis, where's Tony?" He asked.  _Jarvis don't you dare say!_  I urged silently.

"In your room, sir." Jarvis replied.  _That's it, I'm dismantling you in the morning._ I cursed him. Loki was in the door way.

"Tony?" He asked softly, coming over. When his beautiful eyes saw the bottle his mouth dropped. "Were you drinking all day?" He asked, a hand drifting to his hip. I didn't look at him, shame burning through my body. "Tony.." He sounded like a mother. I nodded shamefully. He sighed. "Oh Tony." He sat on the bed next to me. I set the bottle down and crawled into his lap. He rubbed up and down my back, his head on my shoulder, mine on his.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him.

"I know you are." He whispered back, his voice sad.


	18. Chapter 18

**Tony**

All I felt was shame for the next week or so every time I looked at Loki. I could see the disappointment in his eyes each time they flicked towards me. I knew all he was doing was looking out for me but, the looks made me feel even worse. They made me feel ten times worse then I already did. Loki had Jarvis put a lock on the liquor cabinet, something I didn't even know he could do.

The next week, Loki had to work late on Tuesday night. I was bored laying in the apartment so, I decided to go out. I grabbed my car keys, changed into dark jeans and a button up and left. I drove to one of the clubs in downtown. I felt the shame start to worm at my chest but, I shoved it away. I needed something to do, something to get my mind off everything.

Three drinks in and I was feeling good. Girls flitted and flirted at me, their hands touching my arms and shoulders, their high voices whispering in my ears.  _Boyfriend, you have a boyfriend._  My brain started to chant as I returned these gestures to a brunette with blue in her hair.  _Tony, remember Loki. Remember how much he helped you. Think of how he will look when he finds out._  I thought about this for a moment before I pushed it away as I downed another shot. The girl's name was Jasmine and she was here with some bridal party thing.

"Come with me." She purred into my ear. I grinned and followed blindly.

**Loki**

Work was so slow I almost fell asleep. I sat on a stool behind the counter, books stacked all around me. Bernie was up in his loft above the store, snoring away. At ten, I locked up and strolled to the car Tony lets me drive about in. I drove back to the apartment, singing as loud as I could to the radio. I pulled into the garage and took the elevator up. I pulled at the doorknob.  _Locked? Tony doesn't lock it when he's home._ I unlocked it to see the apartment was empty.

"Hey Jarvis, where's Tony?" I asked, tossing my keys onto the counter.

"He went out about two hours ago and hasn't returned." Jarvis informed me. I twisted my lips together and shrugged.

"Oh. Alright. Thanks Jarvis." I yanked open the fridge to eat some real food and went to watch T.V. Around midnight, after waiting, I gave up and went to bed. Tony would come in when he wanted, even if he scared me.

**Tony**

Jasmine wanted to go back to my place but, my brain told me that was a bad idea so, we went to her's. She was giggly the whole time, it was annoying. Not as annoying as the voice in my head, shaming me and yelling at me the whole time.  _Think about Loki! Stop being so selfish and think about him! Do you not understand what this will do to him? How hard this will break him? How many people are going to be after you because you broke Loki's heart? Tony, you stop this right now. What would your father think if he knew you cheated on Loki?_  That thought stopped me dead. Jasmine whined as I rolled away and stated to pull on my clothes.

"Where are you going?" she whined, tossing herself over the bed. I didn't say a word, just walked out. I raced through the empty streets of Seattle, praying Loki wouldn't be mad at me. When I got to the apartment, Loki was asleep.  _Good._  I slid into the bed next to him, shame welling in me.

I was awoken by a kiss on my forehead. I blinked to see Loki above me, his greenish eyes half shut, hair mussed wildly.  _Stop looking so wonderful._  My brain whined, my eyes shutting again, I wasn't ready to tell him.  _You have to, keeping it to yourself will only make it worse._

"Hi Sweetie, want some breakfast?" He asked, his voice still rough from sleep. I sat up, rubbing at my eyes and looked at him.

"Actually, I have to tell you something." I told him,, blinking all the way. The light burned my eyes, my head pounded. Loki sat cross-legged in front of me and waited. "You see, last night I-I went to a club." I pulled at the blankets and looked up, his head was tilted, eyes confused. "And I-I-" I broke off and looked down again, tears choking at me. "I'm sorry Loki." I whispered to the blankets. A nose came out of his throat, a strange, sob-like noise that made me flinch.

"Tony don't- you- no" He stammered, ending in a whisper. "No. You didn't. Tell me you didn't." His voice rose calmly with each word. "Tony please." He begged, hands clinging to my wrist. I looked away, shame covering me. He gave a sob and got off the bed.

"Loki-" I reached out for his hand, which slapped mine away.

"Don't touch me." He growled out. tears streaking his face. "Don't. Just, don't" He threw his hands up and stalked out of the room. I heard him call Bruce for a ride back to the dorms. I stayed in the room, head down, tears dripping silently off my face. I heard him leave, the door slamming behind him.  _I lost him, it's all my fault. The only calm in my chaos is gone._ A sob broke free from my chest as I fell back, the pain sweeping over me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Loki**

Bruce picked me up, worry lining his face. "Loki, are you okay? What happened?" He asked as I crawled into his car, sobs still racking my body. He let me cry before I could answer.

"Tony-he-he" I sobbed again and shook my head. Bruce seemed to get it because his eyes widened.

"Shit. I'm going to kill him. Steve's going-no, Thor is going to kill him." Bruce muttered as he drove. "How could he do that? I though he would have changed with you." He shook his head and stopped at a red light. "So, now what?" He asked softly, turning to me. I wiped at the tears on my face and looked at him.

"I guess I move back into the dorms." I told him, sniffling. He nodded and drove forward.

"Yea, that would be good. Your stuff is still in my room, you can move back in with me." He smiled at me as he pulled into the parking lot for the dorms. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Bruce." He shrugged and got out. I followed him back to the dorm room and fell onto my bed. "Hello bed, you've been neglected." I closed my eyes and laid there. Memories of Tony played in my head, I cursed and shoved them away, the tears pricking at my eyes again. Someone knocked on the door. "Make them go away Bruce." I mumbled miserably, my hands over my eyes. I heard Bruce open the door and try to make the person leave.

"What happened to Loki?" Steve demanded, storming in. I curled up on my side, my back to him. "Loki, what's wrong? Where's Tony?" His name made tears dribble from my eyes.

"Go away Steve." I growled out. Steve placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Just tell me." He demanded as Bruce tried to get him to leave. I felt more tears leak out as I thought about Tony's face when he told me, it was so broken, he was broken.

"He-he cheated on me." I whispered, a sob broke. Steve cursed loudly.

"Jesus Christ. I'm going to kill him." Steve said, I could hear the anger in his voice. His arms wrapped awkwardly around me. "You okay?" He asked softly. I shook my head and turned over so I could place my face in his neck. I cried into his neck. He held me as I cried, Steve tried to calm me with soothing words. "Get Thor." Steve told Bruce at one point. Bruce called my brother who came storming up a few minutes later.

"Loki!" Thor cried as he saw me, broken and sobbing. Steve pulled away and allowed Thor to hug me. I clung to him and tried to calm myself down. "What happened?" Thor asked, his voice actually quiet for once. I told him, the anger rolled off of him in almost visible waves. "I must confront him and punish him for breaking you like this." Thor said, his voice low and warning. I shook my head.

"No, please don't do that Thor." I begged. Thor looked down at me, his blue eyes filled with anger. "Please." I blinked at him, trying to calm him.

"Loki, he hurt you." Thor whispered. I nodded at this and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand this Thor but, he was torn up about it too. I think-I think he knows it was a mistake. He wasn't happy with himself." I explained. Thor looked at me like I was crazy.

"Loki why are you defending him?" Thor cried, Bruce and Steve had stepped back but, they were surprised as well.

"Because I love him!" I snapped, standing. Thor gaped at me.

"Even now?" He asked, his voice still low. I faltered at this.  _Do I still love Tony? Maybe._

"I-I don't know honestly." I shrugged and drew into myself. "All I know is that he messed up, yes. I didn't allow him to explain though. I owe him that much." I shrugged again. Thor stood up.

"I'm going with you if you confront him." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I sighed, knowing Thor would go anyways.

"Fine." I went back to my bed. "But not today." I curled up under my blankets. Thor and Steve looked at each other, waved to Bruce, and left. Bruce looked over at me.

"Want some food?" He asked softly, I shook my head. "Okay." He left to go grab himself some food. I laid in my bed, pain carving a hole in my chest,

**Tony**

I was glad I had hid that bottle of vodka under the bed, luckily Loki never put thing sunder the bed. I was in a vodka induced stupor, one not even Jarvis could pull me out of. I had been drinking all day, trying to numb myself of the pain of Loki. The look he gave me when I told him had yanked my heart out. Him leaving had stomped it to a million pieces. Vodka was numbing that pain though, it wasn't stopping the memories that played on repeat in my head.

"Sir, Miss Potts is here." Jarvis told me around noon.

"Don't care." I told him. I heard her knocking loudly on the door. I growled in frustration and threw it open. "Leave me alone!" I roared in her face. She leaned back and glared at me.

"Tony, have you been drinking?" She asked. I nodded and slammed the door. She knocked again. I tossed it open and glared at her. "Tony what's wrong?" She asked, pushing past me to come in. I growled at her and shut the door. "Have you been crying?" she peered at my face, she must have seen my puffy eyes. I shrugged. "What happened?" She asked again.

"Mistakes." I replied. She seemed confused. "I made a mistake and know I'm paying for it." I told her, trying my hand at the liquor cabinet. Jarvis told me that I couldn't get in. I cursed Loki and slammed my hand into the cabinet door.

"I see. Well if you need to talk, you know where to find me." she said, leaving a card on the counter. I rolled my eyes and watched her walk out. I flopped onto the couch and saw Loki's favorite mug still on the coffee table. Pain stabbed at my heart, making me wish for a drink.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for neglecting this story. Please don't yell at me.

**Loki**

Two weeks past since I walked out of Tony's apartment. Bruce, Steve and, Thor had all been trying to make me feel better. It was hard though, Tony had totally shitted on me. I worked, went to class and then back to the dorms. Lucky that Tony dropped out of college so I would never see him. Now, in my Egyptian Mythology class, I was thinking about Tony, for some reason. Steve said he went over there to see how he was doing and he said Tony was a mess. For some reason, that made me feel better about this, it showed that Tony knew he messed up.

"Mister Odinson, are you listening?" Professor Sullivan called from her desk. I looked up and nodded. "Good, then can you tell me the appearance of Thoth?" She asked, crossing her tan arms. I snorted at the question.

"He was a man with the head of an ibis holding a writing palette or, he was a baboon." I replied, spinning my pen. She blinked at me and nodded.

"Good." She wrote that up on her board and went on and on about him. I spaced her and doodled in my notebook. She dismissed us and hour later. I scooped up my stuff and went to the library. I sat in my bean bag chair and finished homework for my required science class. Loud whispers pulled me from my work. Two freshmen girls were whispering, their heavily painted eyes glancing at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely well, as politely as I could muster. One girl, the only brunette of the group, looked at me.

"Yea um, my friend Lily," She pointed to a blonde," wanted to know if you were single." She explained with a shrug. I looked to Lily, she was another of the same mold blonde, tall, stick thin and blue eyed. Too much make-up mucked up her face.

"Sorry I don't date girls." I replied with a simple shrug. Lily's face flamed with embarrassment then, something else.

"You sure? You ever tried, sure I could sway you to our team." She purred in her "sexy" voice, I had to guess. I rolled my eyes at her ignorance.

"Yes I'm sure. I've tried, not doing it again. Thank you for the interest though." I smiled at her and went back to my homework. Lily was gaping, clearly never turned down before,

"You-you're not going to even give me a chance?" She demanded, standing in front of me now. I looked up at her, anger boiling in me now.

"Nope. Have a nice day." I snapped, shutting the conversation down. Her brunette friend came over, tugging at her arm.

"Come on Lily, he's gay." She tried, her voice calm. Lily swatted her off.

"Lily, I'm sure you've used your looks to get most of your things in life but, use that brain that evolution worked so hard on making. Understand, I don't date females. Nothing you do or say will change that. Have a nice day." I nodded to her and went back to my work. Lily was taken back clearly, her mouth hanging open for a minute before she stormed off, her friend trailing behind her.

"Breaking hearts now?" Steve asked as he dropped next to me. I snorted and tucked my pencil behind my ear.

"Thought I'd give it a try this time." I shrugged, my voice flat. Steve sighed and grabbed my paper. He squinted and rubbed at his eyes.

"What is this?" He asked, his head tilted. I laughed and took it back.

"Hieroglyphs." I replied, tucking the paper in my folder. "We had to write a story in hieroglyphs for my Mythology class." I told him. Steve shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Crazy. We cut open a pig in my biology class." He grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Gross. Did you see it's brain?" I asked him as I stood, him following. We walked out of the library and out into the Seattle drizzle. I ducked my head at it, trying to adapt.

"Yea. Some girl fainted." He smiled at the ground as he shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets. We walked towards my dorm, it being the closest to the library. I laughed and sidestepped a huge puddle of mud. "So, I went over to Tony's to check on him yesterday and it was awful. Bottles everywhere." Steve shook his head. "You need to talk to him, Lok. He's a big, self loathing mess." Steve looked at me with his big, puppy eyes.

"I don't know what I would say to him." I sighed, kicking at a rock. "I don't if I'll yell, cry, or both. I don't want to do either but, they may happen." I pulled the door to the dorms open and shook myself off. Steve did the same and we started to climb the stairs.

"So, practice first." He suggested. I snorted and shoved the door open for the third floor.

"On what?" I asked, looking back at him. Steve halted, his eyes big.

"On Tony, right now." He answered. I turned to see Tony sitting in front of my dorm.  _Shit._

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Tony**

I'd been sitting outside his dorm since noon, praying and hoping Loki would show up. I kept thinking about what I would say, what he would say, where it would lead us. I prayed back to each other. I needed Loki in my life, he was a rock that I could cling to without thinking about it breaking into a million pieces. After he left, I drowned myself in alcohol. Jarvis went quiet, I missed his voice.

When I heard Loki and Steve talking, I perked up. I turned to see them round the corner. Steve halted, his blue eyes fixed on me and huge. Loki turned to look at me, hurt and anger flashing in his huge eyes.  _Shit._  All the words I was going to say flew out my brain, his eyes swallowing them whole. I almost broke down right there, almost started to sob and grovel at his feet. I steeled myself and looked away.

"What are you doing here?" Loki demanded, his voice cold. I flinched at it.

"I came here to talk to you." I told him softly, defeat in my words.

"Just gonna make my exit." Steve backed away quickly. Loki stalked over to me. I looked up at him, peering into his swirled eyes, watching emotions flicker in them. He was confused, angry, sad, happy, and so many more.

"What is there to talk about?" He asked softly. The words cut at my skin.

"Why I did it, how sorry I am, how I want you back." I rattled them off, standing up. Loki unlocked his dorm and swept his hand, gesturing me in. He left the door open a crack before he settled on his bed, arms crossed.

"Tony, you cheated on me. What am I suppose to do? Say 'Oh well!' And just keep dating you? No." He snorted and shook his head.

"I didn't mean to Loki, I only meant to get a little drunk but, a woman took me home. Am I suppose to say no?" I asked. Loki's eyes flashed again. He stood quickly.

"Yes! I was your boyfriend! Or did you forget when a pretty woman shook her ass in your face?" He snapped angrily.

"No, I didn't forget." I answered to the floor, ashamed. Loki snorted again.

"Sounds like you did." He sat again, his hands raced through his dark hair. "Look Tony, I love you. Even now for some reason but, I don't think I can date you again. You cheated on me once, what if you do it again? I can't handle it." He shook his head sadly. My heart shattered again.

"Loki, please. I promise to be as faithful as a dog. Just give me another chance." I pleaded, I was practically on my knees. I could feel the tears pricking my eyes. Loki looked at me, sympathy and sadness swirling in his eyes.

"Tony-" I cut him off.

"Loki please, I need you. You are my rock, the calm to my chaos. Without you I'm a huge, alcoholic mess that will probably end up dead somewhere. You keep me grounded." I took his hands in mine.

"That's not my fault." He replied coldly.

"No you're right. I should be able to care for myself." I shook my head. "Can I just have a chance?" I asked. "That's all I'm asking for, is one more chance. If it goes south, you can dump me and I'll never bother you again." I offered. Loki thought for a few minutes, leaving me eager.

"Fine. One more chance." He held up one finger. I grinned, my first real one since he left. "But, we'll have to start all over, like we just started dating again. Got it?" He explained. I nodded.

"Perfect, I can outdo our first date." I grinned wickedly at him. He smiled and laughed a little. He hooked me in his arms, burrowing into my neck.

"I've missed you Tony." He whispered into my skin. I breathed in his scent, wintery.

"I've missed you more." I told him, my eyes shut tight. He pulled back and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"I doubt it." He smiled coyly at me. I've missed his smiles.

**Loki: Two months later**

"Okay, how about this?" Tony placed something in my mouth. I felt it melt, revealing a center.

"Dark chocolate with... cherry." I told him. Tony made a noise.

"Correct." He grumbled. I smirked and yanked the blindfold off. We were in the apartment, a box of chocolates balanced on Tony's knees. Just another Tuesday. Thor was mad at me for re-dating Tony, Steve and Bruce had mixed feelings about it in the beginning but, they saw me happier so, they backed me up. Tony ate a chocolate and leaned forward to kiss me. "What flavor?" He asked with a sneer.

"Milk and orange." I replied, licking my lips. He snorted at me and kissed me again. "Tony." I replied. He laughed.

"What do I taste like?" He purred, cocking an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Like Tony." He hit my arm. "There's no way to describe it!" I cried. Tony kissed me again.

"Loki tastes like mint, coffee and..." He smacked his lips. "Chocolate." He decided. I rolled my eyes.

"Cause we're eating it." I pointed to the box. Tony shook his head.

"Nope, you taste like that all the time." He folded his arms like a child.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. He nodded, a smile playing on his lips. I ate another piece of chocolate and spit it out. "Yuck! That was nasty." I rubbed at my tongue, trying to get it out. Tony was rolling with laughter. I glared at him. "Here, take this. I kissed him, longer this time. I pulled back to watch his face.

"Oh. Oh! Yuck, that was nasty." He screwed his face up. I laughed at him and set the chocolates aside. I swung a leg over to straddle him. "Hi." tony whispered, his eyes big. I leaned down and kissed him, hard. Our mouths worked together, tongues dancing a strange new dance, never before performed. This, this is what I missed. Random nights full of fun and kisses. Yes, Tony messed up but, it brought us together. Taught us about each other. We were each other's calm in the store. We were a calm chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in this story. Thank you for the support and love, it kept me writing.


End file.
